


【Evanstan】一句I Love You掀起的風波

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※給桃總獲得青少年選擇獎的賀文XDDDDDD 遲了幾天還是大大恭喜！剪了頭髮的桃總好帥啊！！！！<br/>※一個彩蛋：論壇裏有一個帳號是Seb的小號，很明顯XDDDD<br/>※本篇純屬虛構，如有雷同，應屬巧合。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】一句I Love You掀起的風波

**Author's Note:**

> ※給桃總獲得青少年選擇獎的賀文XDDDDDD 遲了幾天還是大大恭喜！剪了頭髮的桃總好帥啊！！！！  
> ※一個彩蛋：論壇裏有一個帳號是Seb的小號，很明顯XDDDD  
> ※本篇純屬虛構，如有雷同，應屬巧合。

※Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
※給桃總獲得青少年選擇獎的賀文XDDDDDD 遲了幾天還是大大恭喜！剪了頭髮的桃總好帥啊！！！！  
※一個彩蛋：論壇裏有一個帳號是Seb的小號，很明顯XDDDD  
※本篇純屬虛構，如有雷同，應屬巧合。

====

 

「........謝謝所有參與的人，I love my team and…… uh, I love you. 謝謝大家。」

 

Chris Evans認為自己在青少年選擇獎頒獎典禮上的致謝詞完美又完整，理論上應該是無可挑剔才對。然而人生就是這麼有趣，你永遠不知道新聞會從哪裏長出來。

 

《家人？粉絲？神秘愛人？Chris Evans頒獎典禮當眾告白為誰人？》

隔天早上，Chris打開早報的娛樂新聞版，看見頭條時，嘴裏的牛奶差點噴出來：「What the fuck？？」

一旁的Scott探頭過來看了看，聳聳肩說：『隨便亂掰的吧。你昨天頒獎典禮有說什麼嗎？』

「我哪有？我愛團隊愛大家啊。」Chris立刻把視線移回報紙上，並且迅速的翻到下一頁，原來沒發現哪裏奇怪的Scott瞇了瞇眼，總覺得他哥的話似乎有點避重就輕的嫌疑，卻又一時想不出證據。

 

起初Chris認為這不過是個小報亂掰的新聞，不會有人在意，因此也並沒有放在心上。然而事情的發展完全超乎他的預期。

當天一整天各大論壇與社群網站的熱門話題，雖然標題五花八門，但核心概念就是「Chris Evans愛的究竟是誰？」甚至開起了論壇賭盤。

 

Chris瞪著Scott拿給他的手機，賭盤現在賠率最低的名字他非常熟悉。再往下滑，討論最熱烈的也是關於這個人的可能性。

 

cest23846：我賭十個包子那句「I love you」是跟Seb說的。  
iloveu3320：樓上再加兩盤蒸餃。  
opop222487：蒸餃是誰？樓樓上我加兩箱水蜜桃。  
hailstucky4ever：這麼一想Chris好浪漫啊啊啊！！！頒獎典禮告白啊！！！官逼同死同欣然赴死！！！！  
allthejames：Seb不知道有沒有看到直播？  
hydramylife：我覺得你們想太多，那句「I love you」很明顯是對應「I love my team」，you不是單指一個人而是一群人好吧？  
shield111team：那為何不是說「I love you all？」為什麼在「I love my team」之後還停頓了2秒57？不合常理！  
celuvme0813：樓上是用碼表計時嗎？？？？也太精準？？？  
hydramylife：就算真是一個人好了，哪來的證據證明那個人就是Sebastian？你們腦補的？  
fuckhydrax999：樓上KY。  
⋯⋯⋯⋯

單這一個賭盤下的已經足足有150頁討論了。

 

Chris把手機丟回給Scott，趴回床上，把臉埋進了枕頭裏。Scott在床邊的躺椅上坐了下來，翹起二郎腿，一邊劃手機一邊悠悠的說：『早上好像有人說他是愛團隊愛大家呢？』

「閉嘴Scott。」Chris的聲音從枕頭中悶悶的傳出來，Scott還準備再嘲笑他幾句，Chris的手機突然震動了起來。

Scott認得那個鈴聲，從第一隻手機開始，一直都懶得換，隻用手機內設的他老哥，為了某人設定了第一個專屬來電鈴聲。他看著Chris從床上彈起來，用不下於美國隊長的矯健身手撲過去接起了電話。

「嗨，寶貝。你在哪裏？你到愛爾蘭了嗎？」一反剛剛有氣無力的樣子，Chris像是瞬間充滿了電一般活力充沛，同時用沒拿手機那隻手示意Scott可以立刻滾出房間。

對Chris比了個中指抗議他的見色忘弟，Scott懶洋洋的晃了出去。

 

十個緋聞八卦有八個是捕風捉影，一個是小道消息。  
剩下那個是歪打正著。

 

『嗯，我剛到飯店就看見新聞啦！Congratulations dear.』Sebastian甜甜的嗓音從手機的另一側傳來，每聽到這個聲音，Chris總是好想立刻把聲音的主人緊緊抱在懷裏。

「那你有看到我上台領獎的影片嗎？」Chris期待的問。

『有啊！你說了愛團隊愛大家嘛！』Sebastian開心的說：『我也覺得《美國隊長》的團隊非常棒，實在太為大家高興了。』頓了一下，Sebastian又加上一句：『特別為你高興，Chris。你知道，我覺得你是最棒的。』

 

⋯⋯全世界都知道了的事情，當事人卻還以為跟自己無關。

 

「你少聽了一個字，Sebby。」Chris語氣變得很正經。

『我少聽了一個字？』Sebastian很困惑，Chris聽到他打開了電腦又播放了一次他致謝詞的片段。『沒有啊？我少聽了什麼？』

 

「你少聽了一句Sebastian。」Chris帶著笑意說：「I love you, Seb. 如果你看了今天的新聞，你會發現很多人在對這句話大作文章。然而真正的答案隻有你知道。Sebby，這句話是給你的，很抱歉完整版現在還隻能說給你聽。」

『我知道，我⋯⋯』突如其來的驚喜讓Sebastian語塞，他還沒有真正的想像過能在公開場合對彼此表達愛意的時刻，然而無論如何，不管第幾次聽到Chris說愛他，他心裏都仍是像第一次的感受，跟許多電影與小說中描寫的一樣，體內彷彿有許多顆彩色的氣球被一一戳破，心臟一次又一次的被震動，被彩色氣球裏流洩出的暖意塞得胸口飽漲。『我也愛你，Chris，我也愛你。』

 

兩人都沉默了會兒，恨不得現在就在對方身邊，可以給彼此一個用力的擁抱，甜蜜的親吻。可是即使戀人遠在大西洋的兩側，Chris也感受到自己滿心的愛有著落、有歸屬、有回報。

有人承受你的榮耀，崇拜你的驕傲，收納你的狂喜，回應你的眷戀。

心滿意足。


End file.
